


Tentacles

by Kompera



Series: Tentacles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Pregnancy, Belly Expansion, Breast Expansion, BreastExpansion, Butt Expansion, ButtExpansion, Egg Laying, Eggs, F/M, Pregnancy, Stuffing, Tentacles, Weight Gain, bellyexpansion, egglaying, tentacle pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 14,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kompera/pseuds/Kompera
Summary: Cona unwittingly impregnates herself with tentacles.Contains:Female: tentacle pregnancy, belly expansion, breast expansion, butt expansion, egg laying, unbirthing, partial transformation.
Series: Tentacles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584304
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Cona followed Dr. Rogers off the train. The two walked across the busy station, Rogers’ shoulder bag hanging from his arm closest to her.  
  
“Quickly. We have to hail a cab,” said Rogers.  
  
Cona nodded. She too was eager to get the sample they had collected back to the lab.  
  
Cona was a small-framed girl. She was in her early twenties – a Phd student, and Dr. Roger’s current lab assistant. An aspiring biologist, she had had the honor of accompanying Dr. Rogers to the site of a recent meteor landing. It was only as the two had begun to depart from the site that they noticed men in crisp suits closing off the area. Cona and Rogers hadn’t stopped to see what was going on, instead hurrying off to catch their train back into town. The last thing they wanted was for the sample to be confiscated by some brainless uniforms over unsubstantiated concerns.  
  
“There,” said Rogers, pointing to a cab that had stopped for them. Tightly clutching the strap of his shoulder bag against him, he began to lead the way.  
  
“Excuse me sir.” Someone in a crisp suit grabbed Roger’s arms. Roger turned and the suited man flashed an ID card that read CIA. Cona took a step back.  
  
“Can I help you?” said Rogers impatiently.  
  
“Do you mind if I check the bag sir?” said the CIA agent.  
  
“I do,” said Rogers.  
  
“Hand over the bag, sir.”  
  
Cona continued to step back, watching a struggle ensue. The CIA agent had not noticed she was with Rogers. She watched the suited man tear open Rogers’ shoulder bag, causing papers to tumble onto the pavement. Rogers was yelling and causing a scene. Several other men in crisp black suits began to appear from nowhere and descend on the scene.  
  
Cona slipped back into the train station and headed for the women’s rest room. She entered and immediately locked herself in a stall where she took several deep breaths before reaching into her pocket. She pulled out the sample. She had slipped it out of Rogers’ bag when she first noticed the agent heading their way.  
  
It was a circular green elliptical object. The shape was imperfect, and it resembled a medium potato in size. Or even a large snake’s egg. Strangest, it was warm. Cona and Rogers had been desperate to study it. If it had come out of the meteor – as both of them suspected – it could turn out to be an invaluable scientific discovery. In fact, it could prove that there was something else _out there_.  
  
Cona tensed as she heard someone else enter the bathroom. She climbed onto the toilet on her booted feet to keep her legs from showing beneath the stall door. She squatted down low. Someone was pacing the room. It might have been one of the agents.  
  
_I can’t let this slip away,_ Cona decided. This sort of discovery could make her _career_. She had to hide it where _no one_ would find it. It was a crazy idea – she might even end up damaging the sample – but she _had_ to give it a try. And so, opening her squatted legs and tugging down her panties, Cona pressed the sample between her vaginal lips and _pushed_. She muffled her groan in the sleeve of her shirt.  
  
“Is someone in there?” a male voice called from the other side of the stall. He began to knock on the door. “Get out here.”  
  
Cona’s face reddened as she pushed more, stretching herself more than she imagined she ever had. She almost didn’t think all of it would fit, when the remainder of the sample suddenly popped completely through her opening. She panted.  
  
The man on the either side of the stall was now banging on it. “I’m giving you until the count of three-”  
  
The door swung open and a composed Cona walked out, looking annoyed. “Geez, what do you want?” she said, walking passed him to the sink, where she washed her hands.  
  
The agent peered into the stall then looked back at her. “Miss, I’m going to have to search you.”  
  
Cona snorted. “Go ahead.”  
  
An irritable expression etched on her face, Cona endured a pat-down, and watched the contents of her purse get dumped onto the bathroom counter. When the agent was satisfied that she wasn’t hiding anything, he let her go.  
  
Cona walked out of the bathroom and back into the station to see that the CIA agents had overrun it. They were doing random searches of _everyone._ People were yelling. Children were crying. Her face flushed and groin sore, Cona bowed her head and hurried off.  
  
On the cab ride home, she fidgeted and groaned. With every bump the car hit, she could feel the sample sliding _deeper_ into her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more of my stories, visit my **[DeviantArt gallery](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause).**
> 
> ** [Story Schedule](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause/journal/Story-Access-Schedule-572949651) **


	2. Chapter 2

Once Cona got home, she dumped her things and squatted down. She reached into her sore opening, but by then, her finger could barely graze the sample – and then after a moment her finger couldn’t reach the sample at all. Her position just seemed to push it farther inside her.  
  
Cona dropped her hand and instead attempted _pushing_ the thing out with her abdominal muscles, but that didn’t seem to do much either. After 15 minutes of grunting and struggling, she gave up, and climbed up to her feet. She impatiently pulled out her phone and tried calling Rogers, but the call went directly to a busy signal.  
  
Cona paced for a while, mostly worried about the status of the sample. What if her body system destroyed it? She needed to get it extracted somehow, and without alerting authorities as visiting the local emergency room would.  
  
But it had been a long day, and Cona felt suddenly, abnormally overwhelmed with fatigue. Perhaps she would speak with some trusted colleagues at school tomorrow and try to figure things out. With that thought a consolation, Cona headed to bed and went to sleep.  
  
-  
  
When Cona awoke the next morning, she felt…different somehow. She climbed out of bed and approached her full-length mirror, where she gasped at her reflection. Cona turned to her side, running her hands over her body.  
  
Was she having an allergic reaction to the sample? Her normally small breasts were full in her night shirt, as was her bottom. Though not abnormal or unnatural looking, her proportions had changed quite abruptly. Perhaps it wouldn’t have been so evident on someone else, but on Cona’s ordinarily skinny body, it was startling.  
  
Her stomach was also somewhat fuller – it looked and felt bloated. Though she was not in any amount of pain or discomfort, she would have to be watchful, in case the reaction exacerbated, and became dangerous. Cona might have even considered going to the hospital right then had she not been feeling so paranoid because of the prior day’s events.  
  
Instead, she quickly washed up, pulled on a cargo dress, some combat boots, tied her hair up, and headed off to college. On the cab ride there, she tried phoning Dr. Rogers several more times, but was still met with a busy signal.  
  
Her first stop was Rogers’ office, but it was locked and the lights were off. It didn’t seem anyone had been there since she and Rogers had departed for the meteor landing site the day before. Cona then hurried off to her lecture that morning and tried her best to focus but her mind kept wandering to the dilemma between her legs.  
  
Suddenly her stomach lurched. _What was that?_ She shifted in discomfort.  
  
Cona placed one of her hands against her stomach. It felt even more bloated than it had earlier. She tried her best to ignore it, tried to focus on the lesson.  
  
After the class, she headed to the bathroom and surveyed herself, smoothing her dress down against her abdomen. She _had_ grown.  
  
_I have to get this thing out of me,_ Cona thought. _I have to try._ It was clear she was having a bad reaction to whatever it was.  
  
She passed by Rogers’ office one more time before leaving campus – lights still off – then gathered her bearings and headed home to deliberate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more of my stories, visit my **[DeviantArt gallery](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause).**  
**  
[Story Schedule](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause/journal/Story-Access-Schedule-572949651)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Once at home, Cona squatted down on her bedroom floor and continued to try to eject the sample but her efforts were only proving to exhaust her and make her body ache. Dropping to her knees, she stared down at herself in unease.  
  
Her belly was strangely just getting bigger. Over the course of the day it had become a rounded mound, bulging out in her dress – she looked as though she was five months pregnant! This was definitely cause for concern, but Cona was uncertain about what course to take. Her best bet would probably have been to go to the hospital – but what if the government agents reappeared? What if she disappeared the way Dr. Rogers had? What had they done to him anyway??  
  
Cona started feeling dizzy, and dropped down to her plumper-than-usual bottom. Her stomach did another lurch, causing her to shiver. What was going on in there? Cona bit her bottom lip as she continued to peer down at the mass.  
  
Finally, as the dizziness subsided, Cona climbed to her feet and trudged to her bed. She dropped down against it, but found lying against her stomach to be extremely uncomfortable, so turned over onto her side. _Hopefully it won’t get any bigger,_ Cona thought anxiously, and somehow she managed to drift off to sleep.  
  
But Cona didn’t sleep for long. She felt a strange tension in her vaginal lips. Her panties felt tight. After rubbing her eyes, she reached down and wiggled her way out of her panties. She stroked the lips carefully, and shuddered in arousal. They were plump, swollen, bulging somewhat – like something was pushing at them from the inside.  
  
Cona craned her neck over the mound of her belly – which now looked more swollen then ever! – and she could _just_ see her groin in the moonlight coming into the room. She groaned as it seemed to shudder, and opened slightly, the lips parting slowly – “Ahhhhh…” – Cona moaned. The sample was finally coming out. _Thank goodness._ She pushed.  
  
Something protruded out from between her vaginal lips…but it _wasn’t_ the sample. It _was_ green…and slimy looking…with a bulbous tip that was followed by more and _more_ of it. A vine-like limb, almost like a…tentacle. And it was animated…moving…wiggling about as it perceived its surroundings, and continued to slide...out of her, two, maybe three feet of it, as Cona shuddered and breathed and tried to figure out if she was dreaming.  
  
But then moments passed, and the thing was hovering above her, idly swaying, still innocently protruding out of her vagina, and in those moments, Cona did _not_ wake up.  
  
Cona screamed. Her first instinct was to detach the thing from her, and she grabbed it by its sole, slippery limb, but as she _pulled_, the pain was unbearable. She felt like she was ripping her own heart out. Cona cried out in pain and curled in on herself, the tentacle meanwhile sliding back inside, disappearing, and leaving only her plump belly and throbbing groin as evidence that it had ever been there at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more of my stories, visit my **[DeviantArt gallery](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause).**
> 
> ** [Story Schedule](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause/journal/Story-Access-Schedule-572949651) **


	4. Chapter 4

The next day she looked as though she was six months pregnant. The uncomfortable lurching inside her continued. Cona sat in class, her belly hidden beneath the skirt of her loose winter dress. Her feet fidgeted in the combat boots she was wearing, her thighs compulsively pressed together. Meanwhile she blankly stared down at the notebook on her desk, sure that last night had to have been a dream. There was no way something had really - protruded - out of her opening. Something alive. That was impossible. It was utterly insane.

Cona blinked as she felt her panties begin to dampen, her loins tingling, vaginal lips seeming to swell.

Her eyes widening, Cona got up and hurried out of the classroom. She went into the nearest bathroom where she locked herself into a stall. “Nnnnghhh...” she groaned as something pushed her lips apart.

Her panties were pushed down to make way for the limb – the wiggling tentacle. It rose up to hoover in her face, Cona stumbling back in surprise until she fell, her bottom making hard contact with the toilet seat. She continued to stare up at the tentacle in fear.

It shot towards her, and Cona instinctively raised her right arm up to stop it, but the thing easily wrapped around her wrist, restricting her. Its bulby head continued on though, the tentacle snaking its way down to her chest. It definitely seemed to surpass three feet. Who knew how long the limb went on inside her! Cona whimpered as it dove into her cleavage – her new and tender B-cups – where it secreted a translucent green…slime…that dribbled onto her breasts before the tentacles proceeded to rub it into her flesh. Cona twisted and squirmed in absolute horror. She was utterly trapped with this condition – this creature – with whatever it was doing to her body. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

When the tentacle seemed satisfied with its handiwork, it pulled away from her breasts and unraveled from her arm before slipping back into her vagina to join the rest of whatever it was that occupied her stomach.

Cona gasped for breath, her skin crawling. Though her legs were weak, she forced herself to get up, hurried out of the stall, and observed her flushed face in the mirror. She tugged down the front of her dress and touched her breasts. They felt sticky. It was gross. Cona wet some paper towels and did her best to wipe the slime off, unaware that most of it had already been absorbed into her skin.

When she was done, Cona just breathed. She tried to clear her mind and think things through. What was the next logical step to take?

She needed help. That much was clear. She couldn’t handle this problem on her own. Though Dr. Rogers was unreachable, there were several other brilliant scientists on the college faculty. Now it was simply a matter of choosing one she could trust, someone she could confide in about her bizarre condition. Someone who wouldn’t spill her secrets to the authorities the moment they learned.

Cona knew which scientist that was. Dr. Bradley Waters, the young, prodigious, world renowned biologist. Cona had actually…dated him…a semester or two back. And Cona wasn’t too keen about the confrontation to come.

Taking a deep breath, Cona forced herself to turn away from the mirror and walked out of the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more of my stories, visit my **[DeviantArt gallery](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause).**
> 
> ** [Story Schedule](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause/journal/Story-Access-Schedule-572949651) **


	5. Chapter 5

“I wanted to know if I could speak to you off the record, Br- Dr. Waters.” Cona was sitting opposite him at a table in his cluttered lab. She watched him carefully pour a chemical from a beaker into a test tube.  
  
“You know you always can, Cona,” the scientist responded, not looking up from his work. “And what’s this Dr. Waters business? You know that to you I’m Brad.”  
  
“I appreciate that, Brad. I’m glad we can still be friends.”  
  
Brad finally looked up, offering her a smile. He was still as handsome as ever. “I hadn’t known you were expecting.”  
  
Cona blinked. “I – erm – well it was very sudden,” she stammered. As if on cue, her loins began to tingle. Reddening, she pressed her thighs together as hard as she could.  
  
Brad nodded, but didn’t press for more information.  
  
“Brad, I wanted to speak to you about…ahhhh…” The tentacle pushed forcefully out of her opening, shoving past her thighs and tearing through the crotch of her panties.  
  
“What is it?” Brad asked. He began to search for something in a drawer. “I know I had that tonic somewhere…”  
  
The tentacle continued to slide out of her, its tip now drifting into a cage sitting on a cart just to the left of the table. It was full of the gerbils Brad used for his experiments. The tentacle closed in on one of the animals, its bulb rising to reveal a small opening at the tip that stretched wide like a mouth. It then plunged down on the gerbil, swallowing it like a snake. Cona stared in horror as a lump formed on the tentacle where the gerbil’s body was being worked along it, slowly sliding down its length and towards her vagina. But the tentacle didn’t seem finished. It began to close in on another of the animals.  
  
Cona was in a state of panic. “Brad, two days ago, I was exposed to-“  
  
“Hold that thought, Cona,” said the oblivious young scientist who was still searching through the drawer. Giving up, he snapped it closed. “I’ll just have to make another one. Give me five minutes.” He walked over to a shelf where he began to pile various jars and containers into his arms.  
  
Cona tensed as the gerbil hit her opening. Holding her belly, she struggled not to groan as the tentacle forced it past her lips to join the rest of its body contained in her stomach. Cona could see a second lump of a gerbil’s body working its way along the length of the tentacle. Meanwhile, the head of the tentacle was closing in on a third.  
  
Cona’s stomach tightened as the first gerbil hit her womb. The second one was just beginning to push through her opening now. She groaned, her face red and beaded with sweat.  
  
“Cona, are you okay?” Brad called, not looking up from whatever chemicals he was combining by some bunsen burners on the other side of the room now. As usual, Brad was so obsessed with work he was oblivious of reality.  
  
“I…have to go,” Cona gasped out.  
  
Not caring that the tentacle was still protruding from under her dress, she got up and hurried out of the room. She was grateful that the corridor outside was empty since school hours were over. Cona leaned heavily on the wall holding her belly as it bloated and tightened with the second gerbil. The third was meanwhile being pushed into her vagina, and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
“Nrrgghhh…unnnghhhh…” Cona groaned, her body trembling, belly throbbing.  
  
Once it had finished consuming its strange meal, the tentacle slipped back inside her, and the plumpened Cona was left standing in the hallway, panting, red, and tighter than ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more of my stories, visit my **[DeviantArt gallery](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause).**
> 
> ** [Story Schedule](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause/journal/Story-Access-Schedule-572949651) **


	6. Chapter 6

Her breasts had become round C-cups, cleavage bulging in all her tops and dresses. Her bottom was round and plump behind her. Her belly made her look as though she was eight months pregnant.  
  
Cona could feel its mass…pulsing…throbbing, inside her. She didn’t know what it was, just that it was _growing_.  
  
She tossed and turned that night, her insides twisting. The whole scenario was absolutely disturbing. Despite it, she tried to get some sleep. Tried to clear her mind for the next day.  
  
Just as she began to drift off with the false hope that this night would be an uneventful one, she felt her vaginal lips tingling, then bulging, felt the head of the tentacle start to push out of her. “Nghhh….no…” Cona groaned as the tentacle popped free. Maybe it would just go back in. Maybe it would leave her alone.  
  
But that was not the case. The tentacle immediately went about poking and prodding her, then massaging more of its goo into her chest. Cona could barely stand it, when she felt a new pressure in her vagina, her face reddening, and her opening feeling impossibly tight. “Nrrrghhhhh….gnnhhhh...!” Her body twisted and she was stretched wider as a second tentacle protruded from between her vaginal lips.  
  
Panting, Cona stared at the two tentacles swaying above her. She was baffled that a second one had appeared. Just as she began to wonder if she was full of those horrible things, the second tentacle joined the first in massaging slime into her bloated flesh. Every time she tried to resist, one of the tentacles would bind her arms. Cona had no choice but to endure the abuse. That night, she didn’t get any sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more of my stories, visit my **[DeviantArt gallery](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause).**
> 
> ** [Story Schedule](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause/journal/Story-Access-Schedule-572949651) **


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, the tentacles were gone – well they were back inside her. Cona shuddered.   
  
She climbed heavily out of bed and trudged to the mirror, where she stared at herself in horror.   
  
Her ass was rounder and plumper than ever. Her breasts had become D-cups on her chest, and her round belly made her look as though she was nine month’s pregnant.   
  
Cona wrapped her arms around it. The mound felt strangely tight that morning, but she tried to ignore it. If she really was pregnant, this might have been a joyous occasion. Instead she had somehow ended up harboring some sort of strange creature inside of her.   
  
Knowing that she was limited to skirts and dresses because of her unique…condition…Cona pulled on an empire-waist sweater dress, though it’s formerly loose material was now skin tight on her and had no hope of concealing her girth. Cona went panty-less, knowing full well that the tentacles would come out of her whenever they wanted, whether she liked it or not.   
  
“Ngghh…” The tightness had only grown worse throughout the morning. Cona sat down carefully, holding the mound of her belly. Her face was flushed, forehead beaded with sweat, her belly growing tighter and tighter in an uncomfortable and frightening way. It made her think that whatever was lurking inside was going to break free, like one of those horrible monster movies. Cona envisioned a tentacle bursting out of her flesh. “Ohhhhhhhh….” Cona moaned, veins rising on her temples and the surface of the mound.   
  
Cona didn’t know why, but she felt a sudden compulsion to be in water. She got to her feet and hurried into the bathroom where she ran the tub, breathing in puffs as she impatiently waited. Once the water had risen six or so inches, she climbed down into the tub, socks, dress, and all. She squatted down into the water and started straining. Her opening tightened uncomfortably, but with a larger mass than the tentacles. Cona grunted and trembled, continuing to clutch her belly. She wondered if the tentacle creature was finally coming out of her. But it was far too big by then. Surely she couldn’t push it out vaginally? “Nrghhhh…godddd….” Cona groaned as the pressure increased. Her eyes teared. What if this killed her?   
  
Just when Cona thought she couldn’t take another bit of pressure, something slowly crowned, then popped out, her lips closing on whatever else lurked within.   
  
Cona panted. Shakily she reached down in curiosity of what she had produced. It certainly hadn’t been a tentacle. Her hand connected with the hard, smooth surface of a round object, about the size of a softball.   
  
“Unnghhh…” Cona groaned as she felt another one pressing against her vagina from within. She strained and pushed until a second mass popped out of her, which was soon followed by a third.   
  
Cona gasped for breath. The unbearable pressure was finally gone. But in its place, the generalized throbbing had returned, and an almost…contented…squirming. Cona stared down at her mass. It was still as big as ever. 


	8. Chapter 8

Cona climbed out of the tub. Pulling off her soaked dress, she perched down against a floor mat upon her plump ass. She sat there panting for a while, staring at her heaving breasts and wiggling, erect nipples, which seemed to almost have a—greenish tint by then. Cona shuddered, and looked away from them. This transformation didn’t seem to have an end.  
  
And then there was the matter of the…_things_ she had just…given birth…to. Cona took a gulp, before leaning over to peek into the tub.  
  
She stared at the three round masses in the water that she had produced. Eerily enough, they highly resembled the sample from the meteor site that she had pushed up inside of herself originally. She reached down into the water and lifted one of the masses. The surface was warm and hard…shell-like. And slimy. As Cona stared at it, she knew what it was. She felt the squirming inside her increase. As though in excitement.  
  
It was…an egg.  
  
Overcome by disgust, Cona felt an impulse to get rid of the thing, but somehow she knew the tentacles would react badly, and she became frightened of what they might do.  
  
Shuddering again, Cona lowered the egg back into the warm water. She climbed up to her feet with some awkwardness and walked into her room. She opened her closet and began to tug clothes off hangers, looking for something that would fit her.  
  
She ended up with a top that was too tight to conceal all of her belly, and a spandex skirt that had gotten formfitting on her rounded ass and fuller hips. She wished she could have put on leggings with it, but she knew the tentacles would not have it.  
  
Cona pulled out her cell phone and tried calling Rogers for the umpteenth time. Curiously, this time the call didn’t go to a busy signal. Instead it went to Rogers’ voicemail. At the sound of the beep, Cona’s heart pounded.  
  
“Professor Rogers, it’s me, Cona. Geez, I haven’t seen you in a while, not since—well, I’m getting a bit worried about you. Call me back, will you? I really need to speak to you about a…personal matter-“ Cona paced her room, absently tugging down the front of her shirt. “My situation is getting a bit—desperate—so if you could just give me a call Professor—please just contact me-“ A beeping noise indicated that Cona had used up her allotted time. With a sigh, she hung up the phone. Then she couldn’t help but stare down at herself.  
  
Her breasts were so round and full, they didn’t necessitate a bra for support—though it might have helped with the _jiggling_, and it might have also helped to conceal her erect and growing nipples—though Cona knew that none of her measly bras had any hopes of containing the newly blossomed masses.  
  
It was weird having breasts. It was weird having a pregnant belly and a porn star ass. Cona turned in her mirror, marveling at her transformation. Even her hair seemed longer, thicker, more…abundant. She wasn’t sure _what_ was happening to her.  
  
But Cona was certain one thing. She needed to get back to the lab. Get Waters on board if she had to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more of my stories, visit my **[DeviantArt gallery](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause).**
> 
> ** [Story Schedule](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause/journal/Story-Access-Schedule-572949651) **


	9. Chapter 9

Walking into the kitchen, Cona grabbed a banana for the road, then her keys, and stuffed her feet into some ankle boots. She grabbed her jacket off a chair—it had no hope of wrapping around her but would at least cover her arms—then she turned to head for the door.   
  
Cona froze in place as she felt her loins tingle. She knew what was coming next. Clutching her belly, she grunted as a tentacle slowly pushed out from between her vaginal lips. Her knees trembled as more and more of it slid forward, inch after inch, foot after foot. It seemed longer than ever.   
  
Cona stood frozen and watched as it swayed about in her small kitchen. _C’mon, go back in,_ she thought in disgust and impatience as she rubbed the round mass of her belly, as though this would do her any good. A beat of sweat trickled down her temple. She hoped it wasn’t looking to fondle her again.   
  
She watched nervously as the tentacle curiously wrapped around a large grapefruit and lifted it from a bowl on the counter. The tentacle then wobbled around supporting the grapefruit for a while. She gasped as the tentacle abruptly began to shoot inside her, sliding in like a tape measure being retracted, until the grapefruit slammed against her too-small opening. But the tentacle didn’t release it.   
  
“Nrrghhh…stop…” Cona grunted, her face red, but the tentacle just continued to pull, jamming the fruit against her sensitive, swollen lips.   
  
Cona reached down and opened her lips to free them from injury, only bringing the grapefruit all the closer to her opening, pressing into it, the tentacle keen as ever to pull it in.   
  
“Ahh….unggghhhh…” Cona groaned in discomfort, slowly sinking to her knees, her legs spread wide against the fruit. Face red and sweaty, she sunk to her back and opened her legs as wide as she could, curving to the whim of the tentacle. She knew better than to hope they it would release the fruit.   
  
The grapefruit began to ease inside her inch by inch, stretching her painfully, as Cona trembled and moaned. It finally popped completely through her opening, Cona clutching her lower abdomen, face contorted in pain. She could still feel the grapefruit being pulled deeper and deeper, until hitting her stomach, and Cona swore she could see her belly visibly swell. She felt the creature within her squirm in pleasure and she groaned.   
  
When it was over, Cona laid there for a while, gasping for breath. She rubbed her belly if just to calm the creatures and ease her own discomfort. And as appealing as the idea of lying there indefinitely seemed to her at that moment, Cona knew she had to get up. She had to get back to the lab.   
  
With some difficulty, she climbed to her feet. 


	10. Chapter 10

Rubbing her belly helped somewhat. It got the tentacles relatively calm.  
  
Cona ignored the stares as she waddled through the school building. Many were from her peers, who had seen her perfectly slim only a few days before. Now she looked like she might pop out a baby at any moment.  
  
_Oh god,_ Cona thought, as the creature within her gave a particularly strong squirm. She fervently rubbed her belly as her loins started to tingle, but it wasn't working anymore. And the more she rubbed, the more people stared. Cona waddled her way to the nearest bathroom, hoping she would make it on time.  
  
Fortunately, when she got inside, the tentacle still wasn't protruding from her. Cona locked herself into a stall, pulled down her panties, and leaned on a wall as a tentacle rubbed at her clit, it's bulbous head crowning. Finally, it pushed out of her.  
  
"Nnghhnn..." Cona groaned, her body trembling as the mass continued to slide out, inch by inch. It seemed longer than ever, at least six feet.  
  
Cona grunted, clutching her belly as a second tentacle pushed out of her opening, following the first. She panted and tried to relax, slowly lowering herself to the toilet seat and spreading her legs wide. She resigned herself to the inevitability of what would transpire, pulling her shirt up to spare it from being torn by the tentacles. She thrust her chest out - they were incredibly plump DDs by then. "Let's just get this over wi- ohh...aahhhh!" Cona's eyes opened wide as she felt her opening tighten yet more, something pushing at it from the inside. She squirmed and reddened before a third tentacle finally burst free with a wet popping noise. Her face sweating, she panted, her mounds heaving up and down as she whimpered and squirmed. _So tight..._  
  
The tentacles went about attending to her in that strange, horrible way of theirs. One took to massaging her breasts, another rubbing her plump ass, and the last rubbing its goo into her belly, as well as the flushed skin under her breasts. Cona was lost in a mixture of discomfort and arousal, her body heaving as the tentacles did as they pleased. Her opening seeped fluids down the first several inches of the tentacles. Her belly button throbbed, looking the size of a golf ball. Cona groaned as she was relentlessly massaged all over her body. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more of my stories, visit my **[DeviantArt gallery](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause).**
> 
> ** [Story Schedule](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause/journal/Story-Access-Schedule-572949651) **


	11. Chapter 11

There was only one tentacle left, and it was warily hovering over her, swaying to and fro.   
  
Cona was perched at the bottom of the stall on her plumpened ass, her legs spread wide, and her clothes moist with sweat.   
  
"C'mon, just go back in," she groaned as she rubbed her belly more. She was beginning to fear it had a preference for being outside. But finally, the tentacle began to retract, Cona moaning as she subtly tightened, until the rounded head, too, pushed its way through and disappeared inside her.   
  
Cona sat there, trying to catch her breath.   
  
The assault had gone on for an hour, the three tentacles massaging goo into her bloated flesh, and Cona just couldn't figure out why.   
  
Cona tentatively touched the skin of her belly. She must have looked overdue with child by then. And her skin felt softer than it had before - more plump than firm now. And there was certainly some amount of resistance, her fingers able to press into the bloated flesh.   
  
Holding onto the walls of the stall, Cona slowly climbed to her feet. She stayed still for a few moments, just to ensure that her trembling legs didn't decide to fail her. She then made her way out of the stall, walked to the mirror, and leaned heavily on the counter.   
  
Her round breasts were close to popping out of the top of her shirt, round nipples bulging out, incredibly swollen and erect. And her belly was pushing out below the top, her belly button large and round, protruding considerably. Her round ass was bulging out far enough that her skirt could barely accommodate it anymore. She fidgeted and tugged at her clothes in feeble efforts to maintain modesty. The fact that she was soaked in sweat just made everything that much worse. The small jacket around her shoulders hardly helped at all.   
  
Cona slid her hands up her belly, into her shirt, and beneath her breasts where they encountered an arbitrary roll of fat. And it was tender. It resemble a pair of abdominal muscles but was purely comprised of fatty tissue. Cona lightly massaged the tingling flesh for a few moments, but then as she grew breathless, she withdrew her hands.   
  
Cona turned to look at the door, her long ponytail swinging behind her. She had to get back on task. She had to get to the lab. 


	12. Chapter 12

Cona was breathless by the time she got to the lab. It was the one she usually used under Rogers' supervision. Cona waddled her way over to a chair, her belly perching against her lap as she eased herself down. In this position, the mound had popped completely out of her top, rendering the apparel a belly-shirt. Her flushed cleavage bulged heavily from the low neck line.  
  
Cona held her bloated belly. She groaned as the contents squirmed. What on earth was going on inside her?  
  
There was only one way to find out.  
  
Much as she wanted to stay in that spot, Cona climbed up to her feet and waddled about, gathering equipment. She turned the machine on, then looked at the exam table.  
  
It took Cona quite some effort to clamber onto it. Once she had succeeded, she was again breathless, her mounds heaving up and down. Wasting no more time, Cona spurted some jelly onto her abdomen, grabbed the attachment, and started the sonogram.  
  
Cona squinted at the screen as it became more and more detailed the more she rubbed. She massaged the remote into every part of her abdomen, then speechlessly stared at the screen.  
  
All that was visible was a large mound of squirming tentacles - a lot of them. And they completely concealed what laid beneath them.  
  
Cona covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
There were so many of the long, winding limbs. And considering the strength she had observed from them individually, she knew that together, they could easily rip her open if they so chose.  
  
But Cona didn't think that they would. The tentacles seemed to have a greater purpose.  
  
She continued to peer at the screen.  
  
Was it a single creature they were attached to? Or multiple ones? Where had the eggs come from? Where had the grapefruit gone? She needed a better picture.  
  
Cona's cell phone began to ring. Pulling it out of her jacket pocket, she lifted it to her ear. "Hello?" she said weakly.  
  
"Cona, it's Brad," said the masculine voice on the other line. "I wanted to apologize about yesterday. I know we were supposed to talk. You know how I get caught up in my experiments."  
  
"It's okay," Cona managed as the tentacles squirmed within her.  
  
"And admittedly, I was a bit blindsided by your pregnancy. We had broken up less than a year ago. I don't blame you for moving on but...well, you realize the frame of mind I was in."  
  
"Brad, it's not what you think at all," Cona breathed.  
  
She could practically see Brad waving her off. "Cona - no - you don't have to explain anything at all. Now what was it that you wanted to consult me about? I'm free tomorrow if you want to-"  
  
"How about now?" Cona cut him off.  
  
"Now?" said Brad in surprise.  
  
"I can stop by. Do you still live by exit 7?"  
  
"I, um - yes. Yes, same place."  
  
"I'll see you in an hour." Cona hung up the phone. She returned her attention to her belly, rubbing her hand up and down the spot beneath her navel. A familiar tightness was beginning to occupy the mound. Cona sucked in a long breath of air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more of my stories, visit my **[DeviantArt gallery](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause).**
> 
> ** [Story Schedule](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause/journal/Story-Access-Schedule-572949651) **


	13. Chapter 13

She had managed to find a change of clothes - a black sweater dress that one of the larger lab techs had left in a locker. The material was clingy but fit comfortably. Cona had cradled her belly as she waddled out of the school building and to the cab waiting outside.   
  
At present she was sitting in the back of it as the vehicle sped off towards Brad's place. She did her best to try to distract herself from the increasing tightness in her belly, but it was no use. She fidgeted and rubbed the mound, beads of sweat forming above her brow. Every bump the car hit made her feel like she might burst. She tried to tell herself it was all in her head, but it wasn't! Her belly felt tight as a drum!   
  
Water, she needed water.   
  
"Stop!" Cona cried out, and the cab came to a screeching halt, the driver mainly startled by her outburst.   
  
The driver threw a glance at the panting, sweating young woman through his rear-view mirror. She looked ready to to pop out twins. "Are you all right, miss? Can I take you to the hospital?" said the driver.   
  
"No," Cona gasped out. She released a grunt as her belly tightened more. She could physically see it pushing out in her dress, the material clinging more tightly against her. "Where...where are we?" Cona forced out.   
  
"By the lake miss, but I don't think-" The driver became increasingly alarmed as Cona opened the door. "What are you doing!?"   
  
\-   
  
komperaklause.deviantart.com   
  
\-   
  
But Cona left the driver ignored as she clambered out of the cab and waddled her way downhill along the muddy banks and forestry for several yards until she caught sight of the lake. She nearly fell twice. When she was only feet from the water, her boot got caught in the mud for a third time, and she really _did_ fall. Her knees connected with the mud, but she just shifted to all fours, her belly rubbing against the earth as she crawled forward. Her body strained, her belly absolutely throbbing. She genuinely _did_ feel as though it was about to burst.   
  
As soon as Cona hit the water, her abdominal muscles began to clench and contract. She groaned and shifted onto her backside in the shallows of the lake, spreading her legs wide as her face reddened and she pushed.   
  
She felt a mass unpleasantly shift into her birth canal - not a tentacle. Cona strained and pushed until a large round object crowned - an egg. She groaned. She held the heaving mass of her belly as she bared down harder, until finally, the egg popped free of her opening.   
  
There was no relief, just an increasing desperation.   
  
Cona kept at work as the egg was replaced by a second one, and that one, replaced by a third, the tension inside her slowly subsiding as she birthed a fourth, then a fifth, then a sixth softball-sized egg. Finally, with the seventh, the tension completely disappeared.   
  
Panting, Cona looked down at her body. Her large round breasts wiggled as her chest rose up and down. Her ass had become a squishy round platform beneath her that left her a bit unbalanced even then. Her belly had gotten no smaller, but it was no longer painfully tight. If anything - it just seemed larger since the episode.   
  
Cona knew she had to get going, but she suddenly felt fearful about leaving the water. What would have happened if she hadn't made it in time?   
  
Reluctant as she was to move from that spot, Cona struggled a bit, and got up to her feet. It took her a good while and considerable strain to waddle back to the road, by which point, the cab was gone. 


	14. Chapter 14

Brad’s house was only a mile off from the lake. By the time Cona made it there, she was dirty and disheveled. Her hair had come loose and fallen around her shoulders. Between the lake water and her own sweat, she was soaked, her clothes pasted to her bloated flesh.  
She panted heavily, her belly heaving as she stood there. Her back strained to support the mound before her, and she felt like she was on the verge of collapse. With a trembling hand, Cona rang the doorbell.  
  
It was only moments before Brad appeared through the windowpane. He smiled at seeing her, and opened the door.  
  
A gasp escaped his lips. He covered his mouth as he surveyed her. “But…how?” he said. “I saw you a few days ago...” Like any other normal person, Brad was baffled as to how she had grown so pregnant in a matter of days.  
  
“Brad…” said Cona entreatingly, standing there on the doorstep, shivering somewhat. Her loins began to tingle, and she compulsively squeezed her thighs together, though this had proven a useless measure time and time again. “I…It…” Cona’s voice shook. She didn’t even know where to begin.  
  
Brad frowned in sympathy. “Why don’t you come out of the cold? Come in, come in,” he ushered her inside, but as he did so, he continued to stare at Cona’s rounded belly. She was massive. She looked overdue with twins. It couldn’t have been real…could it? His eyes darted to her large breasts, then her massively round posterior that her dress could barely accommodate anymore. Just what was going on?  
  
Brad led Cona to the living room and had her sit down. He hurried off, returning shortly with some towels and a blanket that she wrapped herself in. She rubbed a towel against her moist head of hair, not able to meet Brad’s eyes as he sat in the chair opposite her. She released a quiet groan as her stomach lurched.  
  
“Cona…what’s going on?” Brad finally said.  
  
Cona looked at Brad, took a deep breath, and started from the beginning. She told him everything – about the strange object that she and Rogers had discovered at the site of the meteor landing some days before. How, in her efforts to salvage it, she had hidden it _inside_ of her. She told Brad about the resulting weight gain, and finally, she took a deep breath, and told him about the development of the tentacles. Cona forced herself to continue despite Brad’s stunned expression. She informed him of the quick and steady growth. And the eggs – the eggs that had started to come out of her, but only when she was submerged in water. She explained how strong the tentacles were, how easily they were able to overpower her – and their arbitrary, often strange diet. How they had even consumed some of Brad’s lab gerbils during their last meeting in his lab. By the time Cona was finished, she knew that it all sounded ludicrous, but she’d just had to get it off her chest.  
  
And now Brad was just staring at her, like he thought she was mad.  
  
He was careful in his words. “Cona…you understand that this is a lot to take in. I want to help you – but you have to allow me to. Let me take you to the psych ward in Ferton. Their doctors are some of the best.”  
  
“Brad, I’m not lying.”  
  
“I _know_ you’re not, Cona. But you’re confused.”  
  
“Brad, just look at this thing!” Cona thrust off the blanket and jerked up her dress. Brad froze to stare at the round, plump expanse of her belly and her golf ball-sized belly button throbbing at her navel. Cona face reddened as she felt one of the tentacles begin to descend, her vaginal lips bulging, then opening, making way for the tentacle’s bulby green head. Finally, it began to slide out of her.  
  
Brad’s jaw fell slack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more of my stories, visit my **[DeviantArt gallery](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause).**
> 
> ** [Story Schedule](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause/journal/Story-Access-Schedule-572949651) **


	15. Chapter 15

Brad stood frozen as Cona groaned and the tentacle swayed above him, back and forth, methodically. To Cona, it was being rather tame. But to Brad, it was the most insane thing he had ever seen. The tentacle began to close in on Brad, hovering inches from his face, as though to examine him. It seemed longer than ever, perhaps seven feet, if not more. Brad took a step back, and it just trailed farther out of Cona, the head twitching here and there as it swayed from Brad’s right eye to his left.   
  
Then suddenly, unexpectedly, the tentacle withdrew, its length retracting. Cona grunted as its head popped back into her opening and disappeared.   
  
She panted as she rubbed her belly. “That isn’t even the worst of it,” she groaned.   
  
Brad was pale and speechless. He seemed certain that it was he who had lost his mind.   
  
“Brad, stay with me,” said Cona, pulling down the front of her dress. She continued to hold the underside of her belly. “I need your help.”   
  
Brad lightly shook himself. “Yes…of course,” he said, in a daze. “The first course of action would be…oh…oh god. What…was that?” He began to pace and ran his hand through his hair, seeming confused and distressed.   
  
“Brad, you have to hold yourself together!” Cona insisted, continuing to take deep breaths. “Just imagine what I’m going through. All of this is all happening to _me_.” Her voice quavered. “And I don’t know what to do.”   
  
“Right, right,” said Brad, trying to control his anxiety. He stopped pacing and turned to face her. “I’m so sorry Cona. First we’ll do bloodwork. A sonogram. A full workup. Let’s figure out what’s going on in there. Does that sound good to you?”   
  
“Yes,” said Cona in relief. Her eyes watered, but she blinked back her tears.   
  
Brad offered her his hand, and Cona took it, heaving herself off the couch with some difficulty. Once she was upright, she tried to give Brad a hug, but it was awkward, her belly serving as a barrier between them. The contents of it lurched, and she could feel him tense. Cona looked up from his chest, meeting his eyes.   
  
“So this is all…real?” said Brad.   
  
“It is,” said Cona weakly.   
  
They stared at each other for a while longer, until Brad’s brows lowered somewhat, and he took her chin to tilt her face back. For some reason he was staring at her mouth.   
  
“Brad?”   
  
“Are you feeling all right?” he asked her.   
  
“Of course not,” said Cona, forcing a smile.   
  
“I mean…your lips. They look…”   
  
“What?”   
  
Raising his pointer finger to indicate for her to wait, Brad pulled away and left the room. He returned a few moments later with a mirror, which he held up to her face.   
  
Cona peered at her reflection. It took her a moment to figure out what was off, but once she did, she wasn’t sure how she could have missed it in the first place.   
  
Her lips had taken on a greenish hue. 


	16. Chapter 16

Laying back on the medical table, Cona lifted her dress. She frowned slightly as she was fully exposed but she focused her attention on her belly as it gently heaved with her breathing. Or maybe it wasn’t with her breathing. Perhaps it was heaving on its own.  
  
Spurting a cool blue gel against her abdomen, Brad began to rub the probe against the mass. On the screen, he produced largely the same image that Cona had seen herself when she had run a sonogram a few hours before. A large, tangled mass of tentacles. Brad paled as he stared, continuing to search for anything beyond them, for any miniscule difference that might offer the two insight on what was happening to her, but there was nothing. Eventually, Brad turned the screen off.  
  
“Your bloodwork came back normal,” he said, taking Cona’s hand and squeezing it slightly. “All tests presented as normal. Your vitamin levels are all average to high. Chemically speaking, you’re perfectly healthy, but…physically…” He trailed off, continuing to observe her swollen body. “Is it okay if I do a physical exam?”  
  
“Do whatever you think is necessary,” Cona insisted.  
  
Brad nodded, and with his gloved hands, he began to press along her abdomen, Cona groaning as the tentacles squirmed in response. Brad must have gotten used to the strange movements by then because he neither tensed nor withdrew his hands.  
  
Cona was still surprised that the tentacles were being so well behaved. Only once had a tentacle come out of her since her arrival at Brad’s house. It was a relief to have a break from their assaults and ministrations, but it was also a little unnerving. Why the sudden decrease in activity?  
  
Brad finished up with her stomach exam. He nodded to her chest. “Do you mind if I…?”  
  
Understanding, Cona pulled up her shirt, exposing the plump EE-cup mounds that had been non-existent only a few days before. Brad paused to stare, and Cona followed his gaze. She gasped at the sight of her nipples. Like her lips, they had become green.  
  
“What’s happening to me?” she said in distress.  
  
“I don’t know,” responded Brad gently. He began to do a breast exam. The texture seemed mostly normal, except it was extraordinarily plump and fatty for breast tissue. Her nipples were also unusually large. Cona groaned as he squeezed and rolled one between his fingers, her back arching, her belly button seeming to distend.  
  
Her nipples were extremely sensitive, Brad observed. Too sensitive. He lifted her breasts upwards and blinked at what was beneath them. “Have you always had these moles?” He certainly had no recollection of them.  
  
“What moles?” said Cona weakly.  
  
Brad took Cona’s hands and guided them to the pudgy roll of flesh just beneath her breasts. She could feel a large mole on each side, in alignment with her nipples.  
  
“No…I…” Cona was stunned. “These weren’t here yesterday.”  
  
Brad frowned but said nothing.  
  
“What do you think?” said Cona, trying to keep her voice calm. “Cancer?”  
  
“I couldn’t say,” Brad admitted. “Cona, I believe that we’re dealing with alien biology here. A lot of strange things are happening to you. I am just as lost as you are.”  
  
“But you can help?” said Cona.  
  
“I’ll do my best,” Brad responded. He gave her a forced smile, before sliding her dress back down over her abdomen. But he left her groin uncovered. “The last part of the exam.”  
  
Squeezing her eyes shut, Cona nodded.  
  
Brad leaned down to examine her opening, noting that her vaginal lips were extraordinarily plump. Her clitoris was quite swollen as well. He carefully parted the opening with his fingers, Cona shifting uncomfortably but remaining compliant. Brad was surprised to see that her cervix was at least partially dilated.  
  
Brad pushed the tips of two fingers into her opening as Cona groaned. He carefully inched his fingers farther and farther, feeling for other abnormalities. Feeling for – the creature.  
  
“Brad…” Cona grunted. He was going to agitate it. Her breathing began to thin.  
  
Brad withdrew his hand. He pulled off his gloves. “It’s okay Cona, I’m here.” He rubbed her arm.  
  
But Brad didn’t seem to understand just how powerful the tentacles were. Cona dropped her head back and quietly thanked him, but she felt less safe than she had ever felt before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more of my stories, visit my **[DeviantArt gallery](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause).**
> 
> ** [Story Schedule](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause/journal/Story-Access-Schedule-572949651) **


	17. Chapter 17

Brad set Cona up in a guest room. He strapped some monitors around her belly that would measure the tentacles’ growth rate, activity, and temperatures as she slept.   
  
Not that she was getting any sleep. Cona spent that night tossing and turning, her belly throbbing. She could physically see it, swelling, sinking, swelling, sinking. Full, and heavy, and ridden with those terrible lurches. Cona tried several different positions, but she could not sleep through the sensations of what she knew to be her body growing. Beads of sweat formed above her brow.   
  
She sighed and stared at the mound perched on her torso. Though the tentacles continued to squirm within her, they had still not bothered to come out. It was strange and unsettling. She felt like something bad was going to happen that night.   
  
“Errrghhh…” Cona grunted at a sudden sensation of tightness in her abdomen. Her stomach bloated, her belly button swelling outward, as she panted and rubbed at the tension-filled mass. She fumbled to untie the now-tight strap holding the monitors in place, but it was no use. It was happening again. “Grrghhhh…” Cona groaned as she was hit with another surge of pressure.   
  
\-   
  
komperaklause.deviantart.com   
  
\-   
  
She climbed off the bed and staggered out of the room, her round bottom rocking, and plump breasts bobbing on her chest. She was dressed in some of Bradley’s clothes – a stretched undershirt her belly bulged out of starting from her navel, and an equally stretched pair of shorts several inches of her ass-crack was protruding over. She was too disoriented to remember where any of the bathrooms were, but opened each door she passed, hoping to find one. She was slightly hunched as she proceeded, opening door after door, fearful that she would not make it in time. Now the strap was digging into her flesh, veins rising and sinking against the bloated mass. Sweating and gasping, Cona burst through a new door – it was the kitchen.   
  
The strap snapped, the monitors falling at her feet. Her belly button was pulsating, looking the size of a tangerine by then. “Oh…goddd…” Cona groaned, gripping her belly and eying the sink. She looked overdue with triplets by then, her belly heaving up and down with its growth and her breathing.   
  
She staggered to a chair and pushed it to the large sink. She turned the sink on then climbed upon the chair, before pulling down her shirts and perching herself in the growing puddle of water.   
  
It was like something inside her _unlocked_. Cona groaned as the pressure surged down to her loins, something shifting, working its way through her birth canal as she tensed and struggled, finally feeling an egg begin to crown. Why did this one feel so _large?_ “C’mon…ngghh…gnnnhh…” She groaned, panting and sweaty. Her clothes were pasted to her bloating body, shoulders trembling and nipples wiggling. She gripped her belly as it heaved and bobbed.   
  
Suddenly the lights turned on, a shocked Brad standing in the door frame. 


	18. Chapter 18

They were no longer softball-sized. Now the eggs felt more like grapefruits against her opening. Cona’s face reddened and contorted as she struggled to push. She was oblivious of Brad’s shocked stare.  
  
“Ohhh…” Cona groaned, sliding her hand down to cradle the egg still lodged in her opening. It trembled, but seemed relatively stuck. The pressure in her stomach increased in the meantime, her belly button throbbing as her stomach swelled. “Nrrghhh…”  
  
Another egg shifted into her birth canal behind this one and its momentum helped her push the crowned egg out. Cona grunted and strained as its greatest width squeezed through her before it finally popped free.  
  
That counted nine. Nine eggs. Cona groaned as the next egg began to crown.  
  
But her body was prepared, her plump lips bulging, spreading, to make way for the mass. She gripped the edge of the sink and gave one more forceful push. “Nrrghhh!”  
  
It dropped free to join the others in the small pool of water beneath her.  
  
Cona panted, her back hunched. She waited for the next mass, but the pressure was gone. And so she just remained squatted there, gasping for breath. She had birthed ten eggs this time, though, as usual, her belly did not look any smaller.  
  
Brad was stunned. “C-Cona…” he said.  
  
-  
  
komperaklause.deviantart.com  
  
-  
  
She rubbed at her abdomen, which was more large and round than ever. She looked overdue with quads, the tentacles squirming in pleasure inside her. “I think they…they need to be in water,” Cona said weakly. “I can’t birth them otherwise.” She groaned as her belly trembled. She did her best to get up on her shaky legs. Brad hurried over to help her to the chair, and then the floor.  
  
The two stood back to observe the ten eggs submerged in the water. They were each quite large, each the side of a grapefruit, and Brad was a bit shocked that Cona had managed to birth them at all.  
  
And Brad found it fascinating. What did they contain? He was itching to examine them, when he heard Cona groan.  
  
He turned to survey the girl. She was pale, sweaty, and presently rubbing her large mound. Her back was arched, as though straining to support the mass. He could see the skin of her belly shift as something lurched within. The mass was protruding completely free of the tanktop she was wearing. Her breasts seemed to have experienced some growth as well, her cleavage now bulging heavily against the scoop neckline.  
  
“Oh Cona,” said Brad in sympathy. He took her arm and ushered her off to her room. “I’ll be in the exam room across the hall. Why don’t you try to get some sleep?”  
  
Cona managed a nod. “Thank you Brad. For everything.”  
  
“Of course.” He said. He squeezed her shoulder then walked off.  
  
When he was gone, Cona continued to rub her belly, groaning as the tentacles squirmed. Things were escalating fast. She hoped that Brad found some answers, and soon. Cona didn’t know how much more growth she would be able to handle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more of my stories, visit my **[DeviantArt gallery](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause).**
> 
> ** [Story Schedule](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause/journal/Story-Access-Schedule-572949651) **


	19. Chapter 19

Cona found another outfit of Brad’s – a T-shirt that her belly poked completely free of, and some long johns that the top half of her bottom bulged out of. She frowned down at herself, knowing that this was the best she could do, at least for the time being. She would speak to Brad about other clothing options in the morning. But at present, she just wanted to collapse.   
  
Before heading for the bed, Cona threw a glance at the mirror, and wished she hadn’t. With a trembling hand, she turned on the lights directly above her.   
  
Her skin had taken on a faint, greenish hue. Brad must have been too astonished by her giving birth to the eggs to even notice. Cona continued to observe herself until she realized that her lips were now a much darker, forest green. She lifted her shirt. Her nipples were too.   
  
Cona swallowed. All of this was quite unsettling. She spotted strange flecks of green in her hazel eyes. It was beautiful.   
  
And quite unsettling.   
  
Cona felt her heart race, but she knew that there wasn’t anything she could do about her changes. Not at the moment. Her best bet was to get some rest so that she would have a clear mind in the morning. And who knew? Maybe while she was sleeping Brad would come up with something grand.   
  
Even with these thoughts, Cona felt increasingly hopeless as she eased herself down on the bed. The door was ajar, and she could see the light coming from the exam room across the hall that Brad occupied. She shifted and squirmed, but somehow managed to fall asleep.   
  
Cona awoke a few hours later to powerful movement inside her. She grunted, and instinctively rubbed the mound. She looked down to see that a tentacle was protruding from her opening. She must have gotten so accustomed to the sensation that it hadn’t even awoken her. The tentacle’s winding length was trailing across the room where it disappeared through the opening left by the door. Cona shifted uncomfortably. It was probably looking for food, perhaps more lab gerbils to feed on.   
  
Cona reached down, and slowly, tentatively touched what she could reach of the slimy limb, right where it protruded between her thighs.   
  
Cona gasped as it shuddered, and the contents of her belly gave another powerful lurch, but to Cona’s frustration, the tentacle did not retract. She had no choice but to tolerate whatever it was up to. She watched it move farther and farther from her, until the limb was taut. She felt a strange pulling sensation, and instinctively held the underside of her belly as her abdomen tensed and ached, as though something was tugging at the tentacle. Just what was going on?   
  
Panting by then, Cona started to heave herself up, when suddenly the bedroom door pushed open. Cona looked up and was surprised to see a disheveled Brad being dragged inside. His captor was the tentacle itself, wrapped tightly around his chest and arms. The tentacle was pulling Brad over to her, and Cona was lost as to why. 


	20. Chapter 20

“Brad!” said Cona in alarm.  
  
“Cona, I must have dozed off in the lab and it – it just grabbed me!”  
  
The tentacle pulled Brad close, against her, before its head snaked down to Brad’s waist and began to push the front of his pajama pants down.  
  
Cona struggled to get up, feeling much like a turtle that had fallen onto its shell, but the tentacle managed to lock Brad tightly against her. A second tentacle pushed out of her opening, causing Cona to tremble. This one wrapped around one of her legs, holding it up, and spreading her wide.  
  
“Brad,” Cona repeated, watching in horror as the first tentacle wrapped around Brad’s member, lathering it in slime. The tentacle proceeded to pump it, Brad’s face reddening as he hardened and swelled.  
  
“Errghh…” Brad groaned, struggling to escape, but it was no use.  
  
Cona couldn’t help staring at his swelling member. He was even larger than she remembered him being. Much larger. She watched in astonishment as the tentacle continued to slather Brad’s gender with the pale green slime, somehow coaxing it to grow, and _grow_, and soon he was at a length and thickness that might rival a horse’s. Veins throbbed on its surface as Brad’s face twisted in discomfort. He looked incredibly strained.  
  
“Cona…” panted Brad, as the tentacle tightened around his chest.  
  
“I’m so sorry Brad,” Cona cried. The long tentacle bounding her leg was now sliding along it, keeping her leg in place while also wrapping around her, beneath her breasts, holding her whole body secure.  
  
Brad shook his head. “I agreed to help you,” he forced out. “You have nothing to be-“  
  
Cona released a pained yelp as Brad’s member slammed into her already stretched opening.  
  
-  
  
komperaklause.deviantart.com  
  
-  
  
It was tight…so tight. She grunted as the tentacle rocked her, shoving her up and down Brad’s member. It seemed to go deeper every time.  
  
Both their faces were red, Brad staring at her in horror, struggling to contain himself.  
  
Cona’s eyes were squeezed shut, her grunts rhythmic with the forced thrusts of their bodies. It was so strange, so…tingly. Her belly throbbed, her loins heated, and the creature within her lurching in delight as Brad was pushed deeper and deeper into her already-packed stomach. She could feel him tense. She knew he was at his limit.  
  
“Cona, I-”  
  
He poured into her, flooding her, Cona’s face reddening more as she felt his seed invade her, far more of it than a man should have even be able to produce. Her belly seemed to tighten and fill with heat before she felt Brad slump down, the tentacle the only thing that was keeping him upright. His gender came out of her with a wet sopping noise, but none of his fluids followed. Why? What was the purpose of all this? Cona trembled as the tentacle slowly slid away from her waist and unbound her leg. Both tentacles retracted back into her opening, leaving her and Brad to exhaustedly collapse against the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more of my stories, visit my **[DeviantArt gallery](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause).**
> 
> ** [Story Schedule](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause/journal/Story-Access-Schedule-572949651) **


	21. Chapter 21

Cona stirred awake.   
  
She was on her back, her body sore. She glanced to her left to see Brad sprawled face-down on the bed beside her.   
  
Cona opened her mouth and tried to speak, but what came out was unintelligible. She felt an uncomfortable dizziness, and the sensation of the tentacle slithering between her loins. At that point, she was so disoriented that she couldn’t tell whether it was going in or out of her.   
  
The tentacle appeared before her weary eyes, looking longer and thicker than ever. It idly waved left and right for a few moments, before suddenly tensing then plunging forward, into her face, between her lips, down her throat as Cona’s protest was choked down, replaced by muffled grunts and groans.   
  
She struggled, but the heaviness of her torso seemed to be almost pressing her to the bed as it rolled and bobbed with her heaving movements. The tentacle pulsed gently, and a fluid was pumped into Cona’s mouth. It was thick and creamy as it poured down her throat, and Cona was suddenly very tired. Her eyelids lowered and her struggles subsided.   
  
\-   
  
komperaklause.deviantart.com   
  
\-   
  
Cona awoke for a second time. For a moment she stared at the ceiling, trying to register where she was and what was going on. Her eyes shifted.   
  
Brad was still out, still lying in the same position on the bed beside her.   
  
The tentacles were out of sight, buried in her womb, at least for the time being.   
  
Cona shifted, slowly, not wanted to agitate them. Her stomach churned, but they remained largely inactive, at least for the moment.   
  
It was difficult, and it took her several minutes, but Cona managed to get herself up to a sitting position. She pressed her lips to muffle a moan as she slowly allowed her weight to shift to her pelvis. She felt a pressure on her loins. Not as though she had to give birth, and not as though a tentacle was going to pop out. Just an incredible heaviness against her vagina that made her feel like she had something permanently lodged on her birth canal.   
  
Cona carefully got up onto her feet, groaning quietly as she did so. She shifted slowly, waddling forward, as she continued to hope that the tentacles didn’t take notice of the fact that she was awake. Cona looked back at Brad in regret. The situation had descended into truly dangerous territory.   
  
Not knowing whether it was weariness or just her sheer size, Cona made a painfully slow progression to the bathroom down the hall. Her belly trembled here and there but the tentacles were otherwise complacent. Once she made it inside, Cona locked the door behind her, and she took a moment to fall apart, hunching down and hugging herself as she was wracked with gasping sobs, her legs trembling and her face reddening…   
  
Not reddening. A glance in the mirror told Cona that her cheeks had not darkened red…but green. After a few moments, she watched the darker green tint fade away, her cheeks against becoming the pale green hue that the rest of her body had taken on. Cona stared for a while. 


	22. Chapter 22

She closed in on the mirror.  
  
Cona felt sick just looking at herself, her body wanting nothing more than to collapse. She rubbed her hands over the expanse of her belly. It was so large and plump. It was presently throbbing. She gripped the sink, a grunt escaping her lips. She was absolutely huge. Her small body could barely even support her condition anymore. Her belly was big—bigger than any pregnant woman’s she had seen. Even the woman at work who had gotten herself pregnant with quints was no match for Cona’s size.  
  
There was a tingling in her loins, and Cona didn’t think she would be able to stay up right. She made her way to the toilet and eased herself down, spreading her legs wide just as a tentacle popped free, sliding out of her pants. “Nnnghhh…” Cona groaned as the tentacle went straight for her shirt. It slithered into its tight confines, this time, directing its sucker to her right nipple, and it did just that. It sucked.  
  
Cona’s cheeks darkened, rhythmic grunts escaping her throat, her belly bobbing in her lap as she fidgeted and squirmed. A second tentacle popped free of her and joined the first one, this one wrapping around her plump left EEE-cup, squeezing and rubbing as Cona whimpered and squirmed.  
  
It had become painfully evident that she was completely at their mercy. The tentacles had easily powered both her and Brad. Who knew what else they could do?  
  
-  
  
komperaklause.deviantart.com  
  
-  
  
Finally, a third tentacle appeared, this one also diving into her overly-stretched top, and prodding against the plumpened skin beneath her breasts.  
  
Cona took in a sharp breath of air. She had not realized how sore and heated the skin there had become. She slowly, carefully reached up to touch her flesh there. Despite the tentacle-slime that it was presently coated with, the flesh was heated, as though with infection.  
  
Cona waited almost an hour for the three tentacles to recoil back into her body, before she got up and waddled her way back over to the mirror.  
  
Her belly protruded completely free of the top, which was presently pasted tightly against her round breasts. Taking a deep breath, Cona lifted her fingers to the hem and slowly peeled the shirt up over the mounds. She surveyed herself for a while. As they were before, her breasts were unusually plump and fat—maybe even moreso, almost _engorged_. “Eugh,” Cona groaned. With the pale green skin and forest green nipples, everything seemed business as usual.  
  
Just that final matter.  
  
Cona hesitated before she again lifted her arms to gently raise her breasts off her chest.  
  
She stared at the heated mounds of fat perched just beneath them. She gaped at the dark green nubs they revealed. Small though they were, she had grown a second pair of breasts!  
  
Cona barely had the chance to panic. At the familiar sensation of tightness in her belly, she dropped her breasts, instead gripping her primary mound of concern. But the tension faded, Cona panting as her belly heaved up and down.  
  
Despite this, Cona felt her vaginal lips bulging uncomfortably between her legs. She waited, but nothing else occurred.  
  
Cona reached down into her pants and curiously stroked her lips, but then she shuddered, and had to again grip the sink with her free hand. Based on the contact, she could tell that her loins _were_ bulging out, the lips open slightly. But it wasn’t a tentacle or anything else making an exit. It was the mass as a _whole_ pushing against her groin, as though her body was so completely stuffed with it, there was _no room left_. Even as she retracted her hand from her pants, she could feel her swollen, bulging lips pressing against the fabric, some of the translucent green slim seeping through to moisten it. Cona covered her mouth, trying not to be sick. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more of my stories, visit my **[DeviantArt gallery](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause).**
> 
> ** [Story Schedule](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause/journal/Story-Access-Schedule-572949651)**


	23. Chapter 23

There was a knock on the door. “Cona?” Brad called.   
  
Breathing heavily, Cona glanced at the bathroom door, but then she returned her attention to the mirror. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her cell phone. Brad couldn’t help her. If anything, he was just being pulled into the madness that _she_ had started. Cona didn’t want him to get hurt, not again. And so, she lifted her phone to her ear and tried calling Doctor Rogers for the umpteenth time.   
  
And to her shock, he picked up.   
  
“Can’t talk,” said Rogers, breathing heavily on the other line. “Too dangerous.”   
  
“Rogers—” Cona stated.   
  
“It _isn’t safe_,” said Rogers with finality. And with that, the line went dead.   
  
Cona stared at her phone in shock for several moments. Her face burned and her heart pounded as she was overcome with indignation.   
  
She made her way to Brad’s bathroom closet, the act of walking twice as uncomfortable with the pressure on her loins. It made her flushed and weak in the knees, which just made the matter of her mobility several times more uncomfortable.   
  
Cona rummaged in the closet for something to put on. She didn’t find much, the only thing that she had any hopes of fitting her being a large black cloak from one of Brad’s old Halloween costumes. She remembered when he had worn it as a warlock last year during Professor Webber’s end-of-the-fall costume party. Everyone had shown up in elaborate costumes if just to salvage their post-neuroscience GPAs. Cona, herself, had shown up as a sexy doctor and flirted her way to an A.   
  
That provocative doctor seemed miles away now, her petite frame lost to layers of flesh, fat, and alien entity.   
  
Cona wrapped the cloak around her shoulders. It barely managed to close over her belly. She tugged up the back of her long johns, but it was useless. The waistband continuously slid down her plump ass, and if not, the material strained to the point that it looked like it would burst open.   
  
Heaving a sigh, Cona again lifted her phone, this time calling a cab company.   
  
“Cona,” called Brad, knocking more briskly now.   
  
But Cona did her best to ignore him. “Yes, the place is right after exit seven,” she spoke into the line. “Ten minutes? Yes, that’s perfect.” She hung up the phone.   
  
It was time to give Rogers a house call. 


	24. Chapter 24

“I can’t stay,” said Cona, looking at Brad apologetically. Her massive belly heaved up and down. “I’m sorry Brad. I—I can’t.”  
  
“Cona…” said Brad entreatingly.  
  
“Please don’t, Brad. We don’t want to…antagonize them.” Cona rubbed her belly.  
  
At this, Brad looked alarmed. But he didn’t back down. “Stay, Cona.” He spoke more quietly now. “I’ll figure this out. I’m making some progress with the testing…”  
  
Cona shook her head. It wasn’t enough.  
  
As she waddled forward, Brad stepped aside, daring not to touch her in her advanced stare. Cona could see the lump of his enlarged package protruding in the front of his pants, flaccid that it was. Like her, it seemed that Brad had been affected by the tentacles on a biological level.  
  
“Be careful,” Brad said in resignation as Cona made her way to the door.  
  
Cona threw him one more forced smile. “I will. I promise.” She opened the door, and was suddenly standing on Brad’s porch, waiting for her ride.  
  
Once the door closed behind her, Cona hunched slightly, overwhelmed by the weight of her exceedingly large pregnancy. Her tangerine-sized belly button shifted and wiggled slightly against her mass. Her belly was the size of a beach ball. It was full of heat and visibly pulsating. Her EEE-cup breasts were swollen and plump. She could feel the new breasts, beneath them, steadily growing, pushing into the upper ones. They felt even bigger than they had been just an hour before. Cona slid her hands into the cape and cradled her lower breasts through her overly-stretched, ill-fitting T-shirt. She groaned quietly. They were so sensitive.  
  
komperaklause.deviantart.com  
  
A cab pulled up at the curb in front of the house. Through the driver’s window, Cona could see a young man gawking at her in shock.  
  
Her insides squirmed. Cona prayed that the tentacles behaved. _Just a little longer._ Gripping the railing, she slowly made her way down the front steps, struggling to remain balanced. Once she was on the ground, Cona gripped what she could of her belly, and slowly waddled forward.  
  
She was so massive, she felt like her mound might spill away from her, or like she might just tip over. With the incredible heaviness in her pelvis and pressure on her opening, she felt like something might simply burst out of her. Something more than just a tentacle or two. Something large.  
  
Every move she made, her labia felt like it was opening wider, more of whatever laid within her being exposed, crowning, feeling like it might drop—but it was just one part of the entire mass within her, and it wasn’t going anywhere.  
  
She just felt so heavy, so tight. Her belly was throbbing. And despite all her changes, she knew that she was only human. There _were_ limits to her growth. How much more could she take on until she just popped? Cona whimpered. She didn’t want to find out. This thing was stretching her to her capacity as it was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more of my stories, visit my **[DeviantArt gallery](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause).**
> 
> ** [Story Schedule](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause/journal/Story-Access-Schedule-572949651)**


	25. Chapter 25

Soon enough, Cona found herself wedged in the back of a cab, her large belly pressed between her seat and the one in front of her, which was pushed up as far as it could go. Every so often the driver would give her odd looks through the rearview mirror. He drove too fast, perhaps in fear or anxiety, and Cona did her best to endure as her mound was bounced and jostled throughout the bumpy ride to Rogers’ home.   
  
Fortunately enough, he didn’t live too far. To cab came to a screeching halt, and Cona’s loins felt so burdened, she almost reached down to clutch them and contain whatever was protruding there. But she could not reach her groin beyond the mound of her belly, so instead she rubbed her hands up and down the throbbing mass as she breathed deeply, shuddered, and groaned.   
  
She barely heard as the driver repeated the fare for a third time. Cona pulled out some bills, and practically threw them at him. It took her a while to heave herself out of the cab, the driver showing no inclination towards helping her. She proceeded with her slow waddle towards the front door of Rogers’ building as the car sped away. It must have been some celestial act of mercy that Rogers’ apartment was on the first floor. 1J. Cona knew it from all the times she had dropped off reports of exchanged supplies with the man.   
  
Her belly rocked as she proceeded into the building. Her shirt was pasted to her chest like a tube-top, though it wouldn’t last much longer. She was progressively outgrowing it. Her belly was concealed only by the cloak, which routinely flapped open to reveal the entirety of her outlandish mass. Her skin was pale green, except her nipples, which were the size of coke caps, and had taken on a dark green pigment. They felt sore and were bulging out more than before, looking as though they were tunneling through her shirt. Her breasts were fat, and tingling, and pressurized, much like the rest of her. FFF-cups by then, heated, and growing. Her bottom bulged out behind her, large and plump. She in no way resembled the slim PhD student that she had been before.   
  
And the thing bulging out of her, between her legs…she couldn’t see it, but she could certainly _feel_ it. “Nngghhhh…” Cona had to pause, give herself another moment to breathe. It was uncomfortable, arousing, and generally horrifying. She knew that it was visible, just not beyond the round mound adhered to her abdomen. Something rounded, pushing against her opening from sheer pressure.   
  
“Mmmmgggghhh…” The more she moved, the harder it seemed to press against her loins, yet it had no hope of coming out. Now that she thought about it, she hadn’t seen the tentacles all day. Maybe she was just too _stuffed_ full of them by then. Maybe she was so congested in there, they no longer had the flexibility to come out.   
  
Holding the underside of her belly, as though this would help with the incredible weight of the mound, Cona finally waddled over to Rogers’ apartment door. This was her fail safe. It was truly her last resort. Taking a deep breath, Cona knocked. 


	26. Chapter 26

Cona continued to pound on the door, growing more desperate as minutes ticked by. She gripped onto the doorframe, her back straining, her legs feeling as though they would give out beneath her. She was just so tight, so _heavy_. She didn’t think that she could hold out for much longer. And Rogers wasn’t even home. Cona was so distraught, she felt that she might cry. She was out of options. Cona bowed her head. Her situation was hopeless.  
  
There was a clicking noise of the lock turning. Cona slowly raised her head as the door opened slightly. And to her overwhelming relief, Rogers’ face appeared in the crack.  
  
“Cona?”  
  
“Rogers!” Cona cried breathlessly.  
  
The door opened more, and as Rogers took in her physique, his face drained of color. Cona could barely hold herself upright by then, and Rogers quickly collected his composure. He opened his door fully, and stepped aside. “Come in, come in,” he said in a hushed voice.  
  
Cona staggered forward, her belly scraping against either side of the doorframe, she was so large. “Where?” she gasped out, desperate for somewhere to ease her mass down.  
  
Rogers had gone back to staring at her, a stunned expression on his face. He lightly shook himself. “To the lab,” he said, taking her arm, helping guide her, despite the uncertainty he continued to wear on his face. He escorted Cona down a corridor to a private lab he had. There, he lowered a mechanical lab table, and Cona eased her body down against the padded surface. She was so relieved to be off her feet and yet as she looked down at herself, she couldn’t imagine how she had been upright in the first place.  
  
Rogers pressed a button on the side of the lab table, and it slowly elevated, to about the height of his waist.  
  
Sitting upright, the mass of her belly was resting between legs, perched on the table, and pushing up her breasts. Her belly was swollen massive, _truly_ massive, and Cona knew that she would have serious mobility issues if it grew an inch larger.  
  
“Rogers, when we got separated, I think I was..._infected_ by something. It’s _inside_ of me. I don’t know what to do.” Cona’s voice wavered with emotion. “I’m afraid I might r-rupture. It’s getting so _tight_ in there.”  
  
Unlike Brad, Rogers was not one to be affected with emotional attachment. He silenced her with a wave of his hand and proceeded to examine her, pressing his hands all over Cona’s plump belly, even as it quavered with her silent sobs. He didn’t bother to examine the rest of her—explore why her skin was a green hue, why she was developing extra breasts, or even the subtle bulge in the groin of her pants. Her belly was the most pressing matter, and so it had all of his attention for the time being.  
  
Rogers left her side only for a moment, returning shortly with a device that Cona recognized—it was an ultra-sensitized sonogram machine of Rogers’ creation. It was so powerful, it could determine the contents of food in someone’s digestive tract if Rogers so chose.  
  
He squirted her belly with gel and began to press the mound with the wand, rubbing her all over as a picture developed on the computer monitor beside the table. As expected, Cona saw tentacles. But not just two or three—it was an endless blob of appendages compacted inside of her. Cona covered her mouth. It twisted and turned, and was absolutely stuffing her.  
  
komperaklause.deviantart.com  
  
As if this wasn’t enough, Rogers continued the sonogram, as though he was looking for more. Cona could spot round masses here and there—it took her a while to realize they were eggs. And within the throbbing mass of tentacles, was a completely different figure. It was bigger, gentler, and…humanoid. It resembled a baby, perhaps seven months along. But that wasn’t even possible. Cona hadn’t been pregnant.  
  
Cona was stunned. Her mind shifted to Brad. Was it his? Was that what his seed had been used for? Was it a regular human child, or would it be more like the tentacle creature? Would it be like _her_?  
  
It was all just so bizarre that she could barely digest it. Feeling her eyes moisten, Cona covered her face with her hand. “What’s going to happen to me?” she said weakly. She grunted as her mass tightened. She rubbed the side of it, breathing as it slowly relaxed.  
  
“I don’t know,” Rogers admitted, continuing to gaze at the screen. “Cona I really…don’t know.”  
  
Cona choked back a sob. She fumbled for her purse for a moment. Rogers assisted, placing it into her trembling hands. Cona opened it, and pulled out a rounded object. She held it up for Rogers. It largely resembled the sample the two had originally discovered at the site of the meteor landing, only it was bigger, about the size of a grapefruit.  
  
“Remember the object we found? Well ap-parrently, it was an egg,” Cona stammered out. “I think I unintentionally imp-pregnated m-myself with it…somehow…I’m n-not quite sure. But since then, I must have b-birthed about t-twenty more of these things. Some are in my apartment. Some are at Brad’s. Some are even in the lake by the old mill. P-promise me you’ll find them all. They have to be d-destroyed.” She lowered the egg to Rogers’ hands, her belly heaving up and down with her heavy breathing.  
  
“Cona...” said Rogers.  
  
“I k-know I should have done it myself. I guess I didn’t have the courage to. But I should have. What if this is the start of something terrible?”  
  
There was a cracking noise. Both Cona and Roger’s eyes darted down to the egg clasped in the palm of Rogers’ hand. A crack had formed on the surface. The egg trembled.  
  
Cona grunted as her breasts suddenly tightened, her upper nipples seeping a pale green fluid, as her lower breasts surged in growth, pushing the upper ones higher. “Nnnghhhhhh...” Cona clutched her chest as both pairs of breasts bloated up in great bouts of growth.  
  
And finally, the egg broke open. Cona and Rogers found that they could do little more than stare.  
  
**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more of my stories, visit my **[DeviantArt gallery](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause).**
> 
> ** [Story Schedule](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause/journal/Story-Access-Schedule-572949651) **


End file.
